Talk:Sakura Haruno
Finding out? When and how did Sakura find out about the Kyuubi? I think this is something that should be noted somewhere. Possibly for each of the Konoha Rookies. (talk) 00:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably some time over the time skip from Tsunade or her research. Why do you feel noting something like that would be necessary in any way? --Cerez365™ 01:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) During episode 'The Retired Granny's Determination' (Shippuden season 1 episode 12). The info is important, because out of everyone in rookie nine, kishi has decided to show us just Sakura's reaction to the news. It's also important info if narusaku is ever going to happen. Sky89 (talk) 16:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Scalpel Chakra Scalpel is a jutsu Kabuto used in battle offesnsively, has Sakura ever done that? :Only to use the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique. Jacce | Talk | 06:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sakura Blizzard Why is this in her infobox? I thought Movie moves weren't added. (talk) 08:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Must be a bug in the system. Jacce | Talk | 08:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) question is it just me or in chapter 47 when sasuke and sakura are frightened by Orochimaru's killing intent does she wet herself? -- (talk) 22:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just you. It's the forest floor.--Cerez365™ 23:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :So she just happend to sit in a puddle?-- (talk) 23:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know what it is exactly, it's possibly water. It could be moss/forest vegetation but if you look back a few pages you'll see it all over the ground.Cerez365™ 23:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::yes but think about the look on Sasuke's face when he looks at her. he wouldn't be that suprised if it was just shaking with shear terror because he was the exact same way at the time.-- (talk) 00:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) lol --Elveonora (talk) 01:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) introduction wow is she really hated so much that she is the only member of team 7 without the introduction quote? :Um, no. It's not hate. It's because her introductory quote didn't exactly display her character like the other 3's did. Skitts (talk) 07:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No info? Umm... There's no information on this page O_O --Kh530 (talk) 03:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Love Interests I am sick and tired of people saying "Though she is deeply saddened by what Sasuke has become, it is shown that she is in love with him nonetheless." And what proof do they have? The "I'm in love with someone else" thing in Chapters 539 and 540. Does anyone else but me have an open mind about Sakura's feelings? Here's what I think. If Sakura loved Sasuke, she would be thinking about Sasuke when she said "I'm in love with someone else" and have a type of hint of happiness or love on her face. But she thinks of Sasuke when the Iwa Shinobi said "If it's someone that you like, he's bound to be a good person" and she looks saddened when she thinks of Sasuke. Does anyone agree with me when I say that she is GUILTY from ever having feelings for Sasuke, by the look on her face? Why can't people keep an open mind? :More like being sad over who the person she loves became. Omnibender - Talk - 22:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude she was JUST thinking about Sasuke. Until and unless she says "I love (Put random person's name here)" then we can't say for sure. Sakura's feelings are not yet confirmed. ::I don't really care about Sakura, because she's the character I hate the most. But there's nothing wrong with it. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 10:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with what?--AyanoPhoenixFairy (talk) 10:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I'm sick of the plain denial on this site sometimes. I've told people to put their preferences aside before. Now too, please don't infer facts that aren't clearly present. All we can say is that she thinks of Sasuke (who lokes kinda scary tbh) with a depressed look. That's it. --Narutodude (talk) 04:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see any preferences, really. In said chapter, when random shinobi guy says 'Whoever they are, they must be a great person!', she sadly thinks of Sasuke. Now, that's not to say she may or may not have been feeling guily about having loved him before as someone above pointed out, but at the very least given the context, that's the least speculatory thing. Skitts (talk) 04:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) My point exactly. No other conclusions should be drawn. --Narutodude (talk) 04:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes and there's no more thing to discuss here. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice to know SOME PEOPLE don't jump to conclusions :)-- (talk) 08:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes dude. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, who the heck reverted the edit? Please, if you have a problem with the simple thing illustrated in the manga, say so on the talk page. Do not under any circumstances post things that you think are true but are decided untrue on the talk page. Someone please revert edit, since I can't exactly login from here.-- (talk) 13:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) This should be rewritten. If anybody would bother to read it, it describes Sakura as ugly, shallow, and emphisises her bad qualities. At one point it even says "Hahaha" as a sentence. No matter how you feel about Sakura, opinions don't belong in an article. :You must be reading an old revision of the article, those edits were reversed almost as soon as they happened. Omnibender - Talk - 11:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) STOP LETTING SHIPPERS EDIT THE ARTICLES I was reading through Personality section and what do I find? Half of it looks like it was written by a shipper. I don't know how this stuff keeps getting approved. Listen I understand you all have your favorite ships, but the purpose of these articles is to present facts about the characters, not for people to present their opinions as facts. :Firstly, machines don't edit here, people do. Following that I have two questions. :#What is a "shipper"? :#where in her personality section do you have issue(s) with? --Cerez365™ (talk) 10:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :A shipper is a person who believes that certain characters are in love or belong together. TricksterKing (talk) 11:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. Well I'm tired of beating that horse. If it were for I, there would be no mention of feelings or love (Shinobi Rule #25) But because we're an encyclopaedia, everything must be accounted for. However, if you feel that part seems a bit too shippy feel free to still mention it here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Parents I can't see the "(anime only)" above her parents' names... Is this right? Abe 18:04,7/26/2012 They aren't anime-only. They are Kishi's creations, he always wanted to include them in the manga but didn't find the right opportunity, and introducing them this late would be pointless, as few give a fuck about who are Sakura's parents. He introduced them in the upcoming movie instead, and animators made an episode to introduce them in the "canon" as well.--Elveonora (talk) 18:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :They never had made a debut in manga, so it IS anime/movie only.--Spcmn (talk) 18:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) But wouldn't "anime only" indicate their canonical status?--Elveonora (talk) 18:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) As far I know, this wiki is very strict to where does something appear, however I don't know how do you deal with the canonical question and stuff. But the fact is that these guys only appeared in Anime and Movie, and should be treated like such. Abe 19:08,7/26/2012 :Indeed we usually use "anime only" as a indicate of non-canonical information, but this isn't the case. I vote to use a "~~movie and anime only" and explain their value in trivia space.--Spcmn (talk) 19:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't you already have something (a character, a jutsu) that appeared in Anime and Movie only? We just need to do the same as it. Abe 19:18,7/26/2012 It's not necessary, their infobox already states that they appear in "anime and movie" thus there's no reason for "anime only" when it's obvious, it would also confuse people about their canonical status--Elveonora (talk) 19:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) i think is canonical in sakura bio they are her parent the name are created by kishimoto and even the design... but the fact they appear only in the anime and movie is important only on theyr page. this is different from hinata and hanabi mother because are created by the author --Nitram86 (talk) 19:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I searched a bit and found this: Choji's Mom is listed in his infobox as anime-only. Shouldn't we follow this? I mean, just because Sakura's parents appeared in movie too doesn't seem a reason to treat it canonical... Abe 19:57,7/26/2012 They are canonical according to Kishimoto's interviews. The only reason why they are yet to appear in manga is because they are minor and it's too late, as the story is reaching a conclusion--Elveonora (talk) 20:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh Kishi said that in an interview? Then it's fine. Sorry didn't know about it. Abe 20:29,7/26/2012 Until they do appear in the manga, they should be listed as anime only. However, there are technical issues it seems, which make it very hard to make something appear as anime-only in an infobox when it's actually anime and movie. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) is it worth showing? what would you say if this was put up to show how much the notion to kill sasuke affected her? like how learning his clan's hatred filled past affected sasuke. Just tell me your hate-less opinion. Justin Holland (talk) 20:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) So So i've heard several times that Sakura loves being barefoot and you can see hear barefoot really often in the anime. So why not add it to the Trivia (talk) 03:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :It is false. I don't recall seeing her barefoot in the anime that often. Jacce | Talk | 05:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ability to transfer chakra just like Tsunade In chapter 613 it was shown that she is also able to transfer chakra to others as seen when she was holding up Darui as he fires Laser Circus NoJutsu (talk) 08:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's common medical ninja stuff--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) So should it be mentioned under medical ninjutsu page? NoJutsu (talk) 19:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) No. Nothing in the chapter suggests she's doing anything she has never done before. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) And when has she done that before. I will go ahead and edit it. NoJutsu (talk) 21:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) All she's shown doing is putting her hands on Darui's back. As far as we know, she's just healing him. It's pointless to try make any theory at this point. Omnibender - Talk - 21:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You have a point. Gotcha.NoJutsu (talk) 03:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG you people that work on this information are horrible at it. you all really have no common reasoning, and it makes me embarrassed to have contributed at all in the past. omniwhatever, im looking at you. and if i knew anything about computers, i would just create my own info site. i can literally name 4 things now that prove your incompetence; which i will soon enough. to start off with, sakura did so transfer chakra. we've seen darui launch dozens of those lasers before, and in the chapter before last he barely managed ten. you can see the edge of sakura's hand and there is no glowing going on whatoever. she wasn't using a scalpel or sewing thread; which would be ridiculous anyways, do to the circumstances. SHE WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT HIM. so if you believe she was giving him a back massage or something, your stupid. and yes im going to berated you people for all the deletions of previous things I've written (in sed DISCUSSION sections). even if it's because i don't sig (i think that's the correct word) properly. i've already stated im bad with computers. 3. sleuther (talk) 1:09 December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Look here slutwhatever you want to call yourself, I'm going to try real hard to be civil with you as I respond to this. First of all shut the hell up about incompetence, and your shame because I would bet every good edit a vandal has made to one you have and there would probably be little to no difference between the two, if not to say the vandal was more helpful. Show us what part in that frame you see Sakura's hands showing at any part on Darui's back when one of the beams from his Ranton is covering that area. It could very well be that Sakura is transferring chakra to Darui, just as easily as she could be healing his wounds. Caution is supposed to be preferred over speculation, I won't have you here deriding good editors out of blatant ignorance. You feel the people here are incompetent there's a more than simple enough way to solve that: stop coming here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) i can only assume if i direct you to darui's back you going to just say that that's the inside of her sleeve having the the shadow from the the laser cast upon it. look at the bottom of the sleeve and you can clearly see the sleeve going further. or maybe she just has weird cut sleeve for some reason. and even if that wasn't the case how much farther do you think her hands would be? look at even the smallest mystic palm and you will see at least a few inches of lenght. or do you need your eyes examined? Shee's lightning pillar is ninjutsu. it's been stated in the info books and now the manga. thus that move he used before was a one two combo. or do you just assume we are constantly being lied to now? that is not a steam furnace on Han's back. after actually LOOKING at the manga pictures, you can see there is a good handful of times it's not giving off steam (especially when he is in the air). although i suppose his 'furnace' is just on the fritz. and don't even get me start on the lack of information on the rock clone jutsu. tell me if akatsuchi's rock clone couldn't do jutsus why even bother? keep in mind akatsuchi needs old man hand on his back to fly, but go ahead and think that onoki would rather nose dive to levitate the rock clone instead of just creating an already floating one himself. by the way that whole creating clones of other people is a technique in itself. we have a clay kabuto right there with them, and later on kabuto references it when he move muu in front of the raikage. by the way the rock clone and steam armor info was the work of mine that was erased in the past. if you were curious. sleuther (talk) 3:20 December 15, 2012 (UTC) :* What you are calling part of Sakura's w/e is part of Darui's FLAK JACKET. :* The rest of your post is utter garbage. You sound like a crazed conspirational theorist and I'm not going to entertain this discussion any longer. I only responded to this bcause I won't have you deriding good editors, and making yourself sound like some martyr.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Summoning: Slugs Can someone provide some kind of confirmation that Sakura can summon slugs? I have a feeling it was probably mentioned in the databooks, because she has never, ever summoned a slug, in the manga OR in the anime. At least, so far as I can remember. o_O--AkasunaNoJade (talk) 05:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Because she didn't? Where do you see such a mention? EDIT: if you are talking about her infobox, then visit the frontpage and read carefully. She does summon them, but It's "videogame only"--Elveonora (talk) 05:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, okay, thanks for that. Shouldn't her infobox be edited then to say 'videogame only'? Since it is quite distinctive, like anime-only techniques. Just a thought. I mean, I know you can just click on the page and read it there, but I dunno, it seems a bit misleading to me, at least at first glance. AkasunaNoJade (talk) 05:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Umm i don't know if you know this, but only Anime and Manga Jutsu appear in the infobox on their actual page, but if you click on the Jutsu button in their infobox then it will show you all their Jutsu including movie and game stuff. Their have been alot of infbox bugs lately, one of which i've noticed mixes their game Jutsu in with their Jutsu section on their articles infobox. (talk) 06:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach